


Bubbly

by 1800getstuffed



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson - Fandom, cablepool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Because Deadpool, Because of Reasons, Bed & Breakfast, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade Wilson, Boys Kissing, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chimichangas, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Definitely satan, Dick Pics, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fast Food, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Hot Chocolate, Hot nathan, House Cleaning, Humor, Insanity, Interior Decorating, Jesus maybe, Kissing, Lady death consoling wade, Literal Sleeping Together, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Lots of tacos because its deadpool, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Naked Cuddling, Night Terrors, Schizophrenic Wade Wilson, Scott Summers Being an Asshole, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tacos, Tea, There is an actual plot, Top Nathan Summers, Wade trying to look at peters ass to get over nate, Where the fuck is francis, Why Did I Write This?, Yasss queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800getstuffed/pseuds/1800getstuffed
Summary: Just two idiots falling in love.With a hint of sexy times
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hope Summers & Nathan Summers, Logan/Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson, Peter (Deadpool Movies)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson, War (Cable & Deadpool)/Wade Wilson, cablepool
Kudos: 13





	1. Welp Wade's home

Nathan sighs calmly, relishing in the meditative sensation that the process of cleaning brought him. The hardwood floor of the apartment was beginning to come into view, after several months of being hidden under Wade’s swaying piles of weapons and ammunition that were rapidly inching towards the ceiling. Every object in the apartment needed to have a purpose, in Nate’s opinion. He wasn’t the kind of guy to hold onto pointless trinkets or holiday gifts or more than one of every item given his minimalist personality. 

However, Nathan had recently come to terms with the fact that Wade, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.  
The merc owned hundreds, if not thousands, of weapons; guns, knives, swords, maces, glocks, bombs, even a tank at one point. Not to mention the towering piles of pillows, cushions, duvets, blankets and assorted Hello Kitty merchandise that were layering over Wade’s bedroom floor.  
Nathan could have probably put up with all of those things if provided they remain in Wade’s apartment only. Yet, the time-traveller had often noticed certain belongings making their way from the merc’s apartment to Nate’s.  
Which was mostly why today he had elected to journey to his local office store to buy containers and boxes to store all of Wade’s crap.  
He wasn’t going to tell the merc that he couldn’t just leave all his stuff at Nate’s place because that would be hurtful and he had a hard time saying things like that since he had an unstoppable urge to constantly want to please others.  
So yeah, Wade’s things were staying.  
But they were going to be organised in a way that matched Nathan’s obsessive organisation style.  
Obviously.

~ Two hours later ~  
Nathan arrived home feeling satisfied with his purchases, which ranged from overpriced cleaning liquids and vanishes to a variety of office filers and containers to store Wade’s junk…and of course a decent selection of candy because Wade had recently got him hooked on the stuff and he felt like he deserved it.

As he thundered up the stairs towards his apartment, hauling the bags along with him, muffled noises from the above floors slowly became clearer and clearer. When Nate reached his floor, the familiar sound of Wade’s singing was unignorable.  
He paused, almost reaching out to the owner the voice telepathically on reflex. Wade voice radiated pure emotion and feel, yet somehow felt hollow at the same time as though the vibrations of his throat could travel through Nate.  
He stomped up the remaining stairs before dumping the shopping at the door mat so he could turn the knob, opening the door to reveal Wade standing in the middle of the kitchen, suit hanging off his shoulders as the fabric held onto his skin for dear life.  
Nathan winced as he saw the thick clotted line of blood peeking out from under the suit, criss-crossing up to his chest and along his heart. He was immediately grateful for the fact that whatever happened to Wade was already beginning to heal yet he couldn’t help but instantly feel protective of his mercenary friend. 

‘Nate!’ Wade gasped as he noticed the time-traveller standing the doorway awkwardly. He turned away from the kitchen cabinet which he must have discovered stored all of Nathan’s medical equipment. ‘I didn’t know you’d be home so soon! Alright, just give us a sec to clean up here and then I’ll be out of your hair, just- AH shit!’

The merc fell over something hidden behind the kitchen counter, stumbling to the ground and Nathan automatically ran across the living room to help him. He sighed as he peered over the counter to see Wade covered in an endless stream of bandages, twisted around his limbs to desperately stop the blood flow…which was seeping onto Nathan’s kitchen floor at that very moment.  
Nate pouted as his once vacuumed, mopped and polished floor had once again become hideously filthy. 

‘Wade,’ he grumbled, ‘you good?’ He grabbed him by his arms and hoisted him back onto his feet and the merc grunted with the movement. Nathan gestured towards the couch. ‘C’mon, come sit and I’ll help you’.

The merc’s smile was clear even through the mask, eyebrows wriggling suggestively. ‘Aww, Nate! Are you gonna play doctor with me? Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment? Not as long as I’ve wanted to gashmoigaly Bea Arthur’s gaflagely with my dingus but still a hell of a long time!’

Nate’s brow furrowed as he carefully placed Wade on the couch. ‘Gashmoi…what?’

Wade rolled his eyes as he leaned his head back against the couch cushions. ‘It’s a Family Guy reference, Nate, seriously get with the times already!’

Nathan sighed, he so desperately wanted to understand Wade’s ramblings but he was starting to realise that he may never be able to. He sat the merc back against the couch, propping the cushions up behind him to support his neck and shoulders. ‘Wait here’ he said before walking back to the kitchen.  
His face hardened with disappointment as he saw what had become of his medicinal cabinet. Wade had, without a doubt, frantically rushed to Nate’s place after finishing a job to quickly get something to stop the bleeding caused by the usual countless bullet wounds. Besides, it wasn’t as if he could just waltz into a pharmacy in his state. 

Nathan could understand the reasoning behind the merc’s actions, however, what he couldn’t is the awful mess he had made of his nicely-organised kitchen. Bandages were strewn in all directions across the floor like a poorly-constructed spiderweb, blood was pooling in various corners of the room, splattered across countertops and slowly dripping onto the floor, not to mention the countless medicines and pills that had been thrown onto the floor in Wade’s attempt to find the bandages.

Wade peered over the couch as Nathan picked up the roll of bandages before grabbing tweezers, painkillers and a small bucket from the cupboard. ‘Wow, you weren’t kidding about playing doctor, huh?’ Wade grinned up at him as he made his way back over. ‘If you’re the doctor, can I be the nurse? I still have the costume…what? No, that was for a different time, OK? A very, VERY different time! Oooh, but he was so hot though, do you remember…’

Wade’s voice trailed off as Nathan gently grasped his forearm, slowly peeling off the soaked bandages so he could apply new ones. The merc wasn’t used to people touching him, especially not in a manner of care or affection and he flinched automatically at the touch. 

Nathan hummed as he removed the white medical fabric back to reveal dried cracked blood that resembled a desert landscape up Wade’s arm, the source of which seemed to be attributed to a deep hole cut into the merc’s elbow, bullet residing within. He made a concerned noise deep within his throat, instantly reaching for the tweezers resting on the coffee table.  
‘Who shot you?’ He asked, desperately wanting to know who had hurt his friend. For some reason, he felt a wave of possessiveness over the mercenary.

Wade shrugged, having been shot so many times, it didn’t really phase him at this point. ‘Dunno, some guy in Russia, whole gang of them actually. There was this one guy with this funky moustache heh, god Nate, you should have seen it, it was- AH! Jesus fu- Give a guy a warning, Nate!’

Wade withered uncomfortably as Nathan drove into his arm with the tweezers, plucking the hidden bullet out and dropping it in the bucket.

‘Do you know how many you’ve got in you?’ he asked, peeling back more bandages to reveal more and more dark dents in the skin.

Wade shrugged, smiling lopsidedly. ‘Couldn’t tell you Mutant Jesus, but I’m pretty sure most of ‘em are in my chest.’ He turned to face Nate better, groaning in discomfort as his chest muscles twisted painfully.

Nathan reached up to pull back the suit more so he could get a better look. He winced when he saw at least eight bullet holes carved into the merc’s pecs, blood pooling around each of them. ‘Perhaps I should wash you first? A bath maybe?’

Wade’s eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly at the suggestion but quickly smiled flirtatiously to cover it. ‘Well, now…I guess I can’t say no to that, can I?’


	2. Eye of the tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings...through the eyes.
> 
> Its the eye of the tiger, its the thrill of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rival...

The merc looks panicked as Nathan closes the bathroom door behind him, his body movement resembling that of a frightened animal but Nate dismisses it, knowing the bath will calm his nerves.  
Wade stands in the middle of the bathroom awkwardly, torn between leaning on the sink or shower wall. He smirks at Nathan through the mask but it doesn’t seem genuine, like a swift cover up to hide how self-conscious he’s feeling.  
Nate stares at Wade expectantly, gesturing for him to remove his clothes before turning around to get the water running. He runs his hands back and through it, twisting the knobs experimentally to achieve just the right temperature (44.4 degrees to be exact, only someone like Nathan was able to tell).  
Turning back to face Wade, Nate’s breath quickly shortened with a slight gasp. Wade’s scars weren’t what shocked Nathan, he’d seen them plenty of times around his hands and arms and knew they pretty much looked the same everywhere, nor was it the fact that Wade had been willing to undress in front of him given his constant self-consciousness and loathing.   
The thing that instantly captured Nathan was seeing Wade’s face for the first time.

He honestly thought the man would keep it on like he usually did all the time but…here he was.   
And it wasn’t his scars or lack of hair or eyebrows that captured Nathan.

It was his eyes.  
Nate had always been certain that everyone’s eyes matched their personality. Those who were cruel at heart usually sported emotionless cold eyes.  
Given Wade’s joyful chaotic persona, he expected his eyes to correlate.  
But they didn’t.

Wade’s eyes were a deep brown but not so dark to be considered black. In fact, their hues shifted with the light, from deep near-charcoal to light chestnut nearly gold. There was a volume within them that seemed to speak to Nathan, a part of Wade that seemed broken and raw yet hidden away. The pupils told stories of different lifetimes, of different people, hopes, dreams losses. A gasp of liberation, hues of oppression. Loneliness. A glint of mischievous child, a speck of arrogant teen, a hurt lover mixed in, immense anger cooked in with overwhelming sorrow and fatigue. A shadow of darkness, a hull of chaos seeped over these layers.  
But underlying all of that was something so enchanting, something that seemed so kind and precious to Nathan.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours as the water continued to run.  
There was only one thought present in Nathan’s mind in that very moment.  
Wade’s eyes were absolutely beautiful.  
All of him was.

Nathan’s eyes instantly widened in shock at that thought as he snapped out of his trance.  
Well, that was interesting.

‘Um, Nathan?’ Wade’s voice was shallow and sounded breathy.

‘Yes, Wade?’

‘…The water’s kinda…overflowing’.

‘Shit!’

Wade laughed as Nathan desperately turned the taps back and forth to stop the water flowing. The mercenary full on cackled as Nathan’s attempts failed, water beginning to taper onto the floor.   
It seemed no matter which way he turned; the water kept coming.  
Nathan’s skin prickled as Wade covered his hands with his, scars tickling his knuckles as he turned both of his hands to the right.

‘The key is to turn both knobs the same way, Nate’ Wade snickered and Nathan bristled at his smug tone.

Nathan bypassed the water on the floor, planning to clean it up later, gesturing to the empty tub for Wade to get in.  
The merc complied, in the least graceful way possible, limbs flailing as he slipped in like a beached whale, water splashing every which way.

Nate knelt down on the tiled floor next to him, pumping soap onto his palms, body temperature instantly warming the foaming liquid. He washed Wade’s back first since it was the closest to him.  
Wade inhaled breathily as Nathan’s hands grasped his shoulders softly, palms sliding in therapeutic circular movements, massaging the tension from Wade’s bones and muscles.

As Nathan continued, Wade slowly began to relax, slight tickles making him gasp and deep movements of the heel of Nate’s palm causing him to moan.  
The water was beginning to turn a light brown as the bled fell from Wade’s skin with every rub.  
He purred slightly as Nathan’s hands brushed particular sensitive spots on his neck, the sound of Nathan’s humming calming him with each rumble.

‘Turn ‘round’ Nate whispered, his hot breath in Wade’s ear jolting him slightly. Wade obeyed, instantly turning to face him.

Nathan wordlessly soaped up Wade’s chest, the process of cleaning once again soothing him. The merc’s breath grew heavier with his gentle touches, TO hand seeming firmer yet pleasurably smoother at the same time.  
Wade couldn’t even hold in his moans as Nate massaged his pecs, cock twitching at the sinful sensation.

‘Ohhh’ Wade gasped as Nathan’s thumb brushed off a nipple, the flesh instantly hardening as he did so.

Nate gave him a concerned look, wondering if he had hurt him somehow. ‘You OK?’ 

Wade nodded eagerly. ‘Yeah just…just do that again…please’.

Nate complied, naivety clouding his possible questions. He raised both hands to brush and massage Wade’s nipples.  
Wade’s head fell back and he moaned deeply. ‘Yesssss Nate just like that’.

He noticed Wade’s hard cock, pushing up against his stomach yet ignored it in favour of getting Wade nice and clean. Nathan progressed down Wade’s thighs and crossed legs, more and more blood seeping into the water.  
The bullets slid out by themselves, Wade’s healing factor taking care of their impact, skin knitting itself back together.

‘Right, well I think I got it all’ Nathan’s voice sounded deafening in the silence of the bathroom.

Wade nodded, teeth baring at him in his signature grin. ‘Thanks babe, I really appreciate it’. He raised his arms above his head, bones cracking as he stretched. ‘Oh, by the way, quick question: can I stay here tonight?’

Nate rolled his eyes. Of course, Wade would ask that but he couldn’t send him out at this hour, that would just be mean even if it was Deadpool of all people. ‘If you’re OK with the couch then sure’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there is plot to this story XD.
> 
> Hopefully anyway

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come so stay tuned...
> 
> also please tell me if you actually got the reference. XD


End file.
